


in which the Father and the father are one and the same

by originality (smallredboy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/originality
Summary: for gen prompt bingo with the square 'poetry', and 100prompts with the prompt 'remorseful'.





	in which the Father and the father are one and the same

**Author's Note:**

> for gen prompt bingo with the square 'poetry', and 100prompts with the prompt 'remorseful'.

God kisses me and I ask Him why

God's lips merciful and apathetic, God's hands forgiving and wrathful

There is no escape from forgiveness, no escape from wrath

He will scream and hold you tight, 

And wrath is a side-effect of being the Father, after  all. 

 

He will bruise your soul with just a glare, right, because that is how the story goes— the Father, with his wrath, picking up the pieces after the storm, the forgiveness an unneeded part of the equation.

 

The forgiveness still comes, and I am not sure if God is begging me for forgiveness or if I am begging for His. 

 

But He continues, 

forgiving and screaming, 

screaming and forgiving, 

pulling me in and saying He is sorry for being who He is. 

 

(There is a secret to dealing with the Father, learnt after years and years—

Perhaps a decade, perhaps two, perhaps millennia and more, but it is that those who are sorry change.

He does not change. 

God cannot change, even if He tries. 

Even if He does not.)

 


End file.
